warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mayor Phlegmming
Mayor Phlegmming is the self centered mayor of the city of Frank. He is the secondary antagonist of the film, "Osmosis Jones". Background Appearance Mayor Phlegmming is short and overweight. He wears a blue business suit, white shirt, black tie and black shoes. Personality Phlegmming is corrupt, reckless, selfish, and irresponsible. His corrupt policies are largely responsible for Frank's deteriorating health. Role in the film He is first seen walking among with the concerned reporters asking him questions about the body and he lies to them claiming that the body is in perfect shape and then he goes into his office. When Leah shows him the Tom Chlonic's campaign ad he is annoyed. When Leah asks him why was he behind in the polls and he replies that he has a plan to flush Tom Chlonic down the toilet. When Frank chokes on the chicken and he sees the map of Frank. Leah tells him to turn on optical feed as Frank's concerned daughter Shane checks his throat and she realized that it's red then she make's a doctor's appointment for her father. A shocked Phlemming claims that the body is not getting sick and he has far too much planned then he uses the voice manual control. Leah tries to tell him that is only for emergencies and he ignores her as he instructs Frank to take a cold pill. He tells Leah to get the chief on the phone as he walks away. He is next seen making a speech to the citizens of Frank. He mocks Tom Chlonic's advice about healthy habits, he also announces a dream vacation to Buffalo, New York. After the speech he rudely refers to Johnny in the wheelchair a little twerp and he gets a picture of him and Johnny, then he quickly kicks him away. He congratulated Osmosis and Drix. Then Osmosis tells him about the virus but he's too focused with his re-election and doesn't believe him. He looks on as Osmosis and Drix argue about the virus. He threatens Osmosis to keep those suspicions to himself or else. Then Phlegmming offers Drix another officer but Drix turns it down and decides to stay with Osmosis and he tells him to suit himself and turns away in his chair. He says to Leah about Shane thinking she'd be excited about the trip to Buffalo, New York. After Drix and Osmosis destroy the zit, Phlegmming angrily confronts them about it. As a result he fires Osmosis and he orders Drix to leave the body. During the meeting Phlegmming says Frank will be up and ready for the trip. When the body starts to get worse because of Thrax. Phlegmming completely ignores the map, Leah realizes that Osmosis is right but he laughs it off. He is told off by Leah and she left his office. Phlegmming attempts to make Frank say that he feels fine as Frank's concerned brother Bob realizes that Frank is getting worse. He cancels the trip and decides to take him to the hospital much to Phlemming's dismay. As Frank's city burns, Phlegmming looks on realizing what he has done. He is last seen when he has lost his position as mayor, and is reduced to a custodian cleaning the bowels, and he feels curious about the "Do Not Touch" button, which he presses, accidentally ejecting himself from Frank's body. Relationships Quotes *''Osmosis Jones'' "Listen from now on keep those opinions in that mushy little head of yours, or you're gonna find in our next nosebleed. Understood?" *''Osmosis Jones and Drix'' "Disregarding orders, destruction of public flesh, popping a pimple without a permit! What the heck were you doing up there!?" *''lines before ejecting himself'' "Hmm, I wonder what this does." Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Osmosis Jones Category:Osmosis Jones characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Mutants Category:Creatures Category:Blood cells Category:Immunity cell Category:Anti-Heroes Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional microorganisms Category:Mayors Category:Secondary characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:One-time characters